poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Jinx/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: Jinx in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (The episode begins on a lovely day at the park, where Mordecai and Rigby are picking up trash at the park) Mordecai: Man, how can people be so lazy? There are trash cans like everywhere. Ron Stoppable: I hate doing this. Rufus: mm-mm. Kim Possible: Come on! The quicker we do this, the time we have go get all of this. Rigby: Maybe they didn't see 'em. Mordecai: What? You're defending these people? I suppose you enjoy being stuck out here cleaning up all this? Rigby: Yeah, 'cause I found these! (Holds up tiny, bronze-colored shoes) Everyone: OOOOOooo.... Mordecai: Whoa! Wait, what are you going to do with bronze baby shoes? Rigby: I don't know, I'll think of something. Ash Ketchum: "Think of something?!" Tino Tonitini: That's was just... you know. Sunset Shimmer: Insane. Tino Tonitini: Thank you. Mordecai: 'Wait, are you just filling your bag with cool stuff you find?! '''Rigby: '''Yeah, man. People leave all sorts of junk here. You just gotta look. '''Mordecai: '''Man, I didn't even think to look! All I got is trash. '' '''Rainbow Dash: Same for me. Mordecai: (Dumps the trash onto the ground. Mordecai then sees a plastic army figure on the ground and picks it up with the stick) Yeah-yuh! (holds up figure) ''Army dude. '''Tino Tonitini:' Check this out. A heart made of gold. Rigby: '''See? It's true what they say. One man's trash is another man's pleasure. '''Mordecai: '''Treasure. '''Rigby: ''(Confused)'' What? Mordecai: 'One man's trash is another man's treasure, not pleasure. That's just weird. '''Rigby: '''Well, it's a pleasure to find treasure, so same-diff. '''Mordecai: '''Whatever. ''(The heroes realize that there is a quarter on the ground. We hear its jingle, before:) '''Mordecai and Rigby: ''(Gasp) Quarter! '''Mordecai': Jinx! Rigby: (Picks up quarter) ''Yeah, this treasure's my pleasure! ''(Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm) Hey!(Mordecai does another punch to him) Mordecai: I said "jinx," dude! You're jinxed! Ash and Misty: What! Serena Tsukino: That's crazy! Rigby: 'Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. ''(Another punch) ''Du-- ''(Mordecai raises his fist, then, Rigby quickly covers his mouth) '''Mordecai: You know how this works, man. You can't talk when you're jinxed. And when you talk, you're gonna get punched. So keep your mouth shut. Rigby: Fine. (Another punch) ''Owww! ''(Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. M&R are playing some video game, and Rigby succeeds) Rigby: 'Ohhhh! In your face. ''(Mordecai punches Rigby once more, and goes back to playing before we cut to a scene with M&R wearing sunglasses) 'Mordecai: '''Whoa! Look, dude! ''(A solar eclipse is occuring) 'Rigby: '''That's amazing! ''(Another punch. This one sends Rigby to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely) So... beautiful. (Another punch) Ow! (Cut to Rigby in the bedroom, reading a book. Mordecai enters with an open box) 'Mordecai: '''Dude, check out what came for you in the mail. '''Rigby: '''Aw, yeah! ''(Runs over and looks in the box) ''What is it? ''(It's a sucker punch from Mordecai, right through the box. Rigby's utterings continue:) ''Totally. ''(Punch) ''Nice. ''(Punch) ''Come on! ''(Punch) Can you pass the--''(Mordecai punches Rigby again, knocking his bowl of cereal over) GWAH! ''(Angrily slams the table, stands up, about to yell something, but catches himself) 'Mordecai: '''What? What is it? You can tell me anything, dude. ''(Rigby growls and sits back down) ''Dude, you know you can just break the jinx just by having someone say your name three times. ''(Rigby seems surprised)''Wait, I didn't tell you that? ''(Rigby's surprise turns to anger) ''Hm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner. ''(Rigby runs off) ''Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening! ''(Cut to an annoyed Benson, observing the still-present trash on the ground) '''Benson: Of course all of this trash would still be here. Why do I even try? (Hears Rigby's footsteps) Hey, hey! Get over here right now! (Rigby, thinking he's found a getaway, runs up to Benson) Rigby: Benson! Hey man, I need you-- Benson: No. Stop. Don't say anything. (Points out trash) ''What is this? You guys expect me to let this slide? '''Rigby': No. Yes. I don't know. Look, I just need you-- Benson: Uh, what you need? Well, what I'' need is for you to start cleaning this up right now, or you're ''fired! Rigby: Okay, okay. I'm doing it. But can you just say my name three-- (Sees Mordecai behind a tree) Benson: What? Say your name? (Mordecai raises fist) ''Why do you want me to say your name? ''(Turns to see Mordecai) What, what are you looking at? (Sees him and Mordecai runs away) That Mordecai? (Tries to get Mordecai's attention) ''Mordecai! Mordecai, get over here this second or you're fired! (''Rigby throws a can of soda at Benson's head, getting his attention) What the heck, Rigby?! What's the matter with you?! (Seeing the open door, Rigby throws another can of soda at Benson) ''Agh! Rigby!'' (Rigby throws the rest of the trash. Benson then throws a temper tantrum. Screaming, he pounds the ground, then, he goes over to the cart, throws a can of compost up into the air, and when it falls, he kicks it, still screaming. Rigby looks on) Rigby: Just say my name one more time! (Sees Moredcai next to him) Mordecai: 'Hmm, hmm! Hm! ''(Another punch) (Scene changes to the park water fountain where Pops is looking at his reflection in the water) '''Pops: (Laughing) (Rigby appears and shakes Pops) Pops: Oh, hello. (Rigby trys to tell Pops that he's jinxed, but he can't talk, so he tries charades) (Gasps) Are we playing charades? Good show! I just adore parlor games. Next we can play Bits and Bobbles. (Rigby grunts) Ok, yes, I'm getting ahead of myself. Go, go! (Rigby points to Pops and pats his chest) Pops: Friends till the end! (He gets it wrong and Rigby does it again) Pops: Oh, dirty raccoon! (Rigby grunts, then points to three of his fingers and pats his chest) Pops: Three dirty raccoons? (Rigby grunts and holds up three fingers) Pops: Raccoon's brains are three times smaller than normal. (Rigby gets mad and holds up three fingers and shakes his wrist) Pops: No, uh... Three out of three raccoons can't read! (Rigby groans and Mordecai walks up) Pops: Oh, Mordecai, have you come to play charades with us? Mordecai: Not if this guy is giving the clues, he blows at this game. Pops is never gonna get it. No offense, Pops. Pops: Oh, none taken. I agree, he's terrible. Rigby: (Growls) Shut up! I'm good! (Mordecai punches Rigby) Pops: Oh, he's jinxed! Mordecai: Haha, yes, you got it, Pops! Pops: Oh, I love a good jinxing. (Rigby groans and runs to Skips' house. He opens the door and runs to a meditating Skips.) Skips: What do you want? I'm in the middle of something. (Rigby grabs a piece of paper, writes on it, and shows him the paper, which says, "I'm jinxed. Say my name 3 times!") Skips: You know, for some people, writing is talking, so you're kinda breaking the rules. (Skips punches Rigby) Rigby: Agh! Aw, I didn't even say anything. (Mordecai punches Rigby) Mordecai: That's what you get for cheating. Skips: Sounds count too, right? Mordecai: Sounds totally count. Rigby: Sounds count? (Skips and Mordecai punch Rigby with both fists.' Rigby whines and runs away while Mordecai and Skips laugh'') '''Mordecai: Do you wanna follow him? Skips: Yeah, why not? I'm not doing anything right now. (Skips gets up and they walk towards the door. The scene changes to Rigby running to look for someone to unjinx him) Rigby: Gotta find somebody, gotta find somebody! (Sees Hi Five Ghost coming the other way and stops) Rigby: Fives! You gotta help me, man! You gotta say my name three times! (Hi Five Ghost looks at him unhappily, not saying anything) Rigby: I'm jinxed, and Mordecai's taking this way too far! You gotta say my name three times! (Hi Five shakes his head 'no') Rigby: Come on! (Hi Five Ghost is still shaking his head 'no') Rigby: (Whining) Why not? Hi Five Ghost: Because I'm jinxed, too. (Muscle Man comes out from the bushes and punches Fives to the ground) Muscle Man: Aha! No talking while you're jinxed, loser! Hi Five Ghost: (Weakly) ''Help...me. (''Muscle Man punches Hi Five Ghost) Muscle Man: '''Shut your mouth! '''Rigby: Hi Five Ghost, Hi Five Ghost, Hi Five Ghost! Muscle Man: Hey! Hi Five Ghost: (Gets up and laughs) ''Whoo! '''Rigby': Dude, help me back! (Hi Five Ghost leaves) Rigby: '''No, wait! '''Muscle Man: Dude, what'ya do that for? Rigby: I'm sorry, I just needed to get rid of my jinx. Muscle Man: Why don't you take it off yourself? Rigby: You can do that? Muscle Man: Pbtt, yeah, it's easy. Now, here's what you gotta do. (Muscle Man starts whispering something to Rigby, Rigby runs away, then Muscle Man laughs.) Mordecai: Hey, Muscle Man, have you seen Rigby? Muscle Man: Yeah! I just told that loser how to unjinx himself. Skips: You didn't tell him about the mirror thing, did ya? Muscle Man: Yeah, I did! He's just gonna be talking to himself in the dark. It'll be hilarious! (Muscle Man laughs) Skips: We gotta stop him. (Rigby is seen running towards the men's bathroom. When he gets there, he locks the door, turns off the light, walks to the mirror, and turns the hot water on all of the sinks, causing the mirror to fog up. He's about to write on the mirror when he hears Mordecai knocking on the door.) Mordecai: Dude, open up! Come on, let us in! Rigby: No way, man! You guys are just gonna hit me again. Mordecai: We won't, I swear. (Off-screen) You just gotta come out here and we'll break the jinx. Rigby: Just break it now, then. Skips: ''(Off-screen)'' 'That's not how it works. It's gotta happen face to face. (''Rigby groans and walks back to the mirror) '''Mordecai: No dude! Muscle Man doesn't know what's talking about. Come out of there, you idiot! Rigby! (Ignoring Mordecai's knocking, Rigby continues to write his name on the mirror and sees that everything he writes on the mirror becomes backwards above it) Rigby: Whoa... (Writes the rest of his name and stands back) Rigby... (Lightning is heard and a dark figure is seen in the mirror) Rigby: Rigby..... (Lightning is heard again and the dark figure is seen again) Rigby: Rigby. (Purple eyes are seen and Ybgir comes out of the mirror, trying to scratch Rigby. Rigby avoids the attack and runs to the sinks, panting. Ybgir growls, making Rigby scream. Ybgir attacks again, disconnecting a sink from the wall as Rigby runs into a stall. In it, a man is seen reading on the toilet.) Man: Do you mind? I'm trying to get some reading done. (Rigby gets out of the stall, sees Ybgir, and runs while Ybgir breaks the stall and sees the man) Mordecai: Rigby, open up! Rigby! (Rigby runs out of the bathroom screaming, then trips. The man is seen thrown through the roof of the restroom and lands on the ground while Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby scream. Three long scratches are shown on the man's back.) Skips: That guy's dead. (The man is gets up and transforms into a demon werewolf, similar to Ybgir. He turns around and growls at them) Mordecai: That guy's not dead. (Ybgir then crashes through the wall of the restroom, stands next to the demon man and Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby scream. They run away as Ybgir chases after them and scratches people that are in it's path, transforming them into demons; scene then goes to Muscle Man chasing Hi Five Ghost) Muscle Man: Come back here! I'm not done with you yet! (Ybgir then scratches Muscle Man) HI Five Ghost: Muscle Man! (Muscle Man then turns into a demon werewolf and continues chasing after HI Five Ghost; scene goes to Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips running) Mordecai: Dude, what is that thing? It's like you, but evil! (Scene then goes to Benson cleaning up litter) Benson: Ugh, can't believe I have- (Sees Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips running towards the golf cart) Benson: There you are! Get over here and- (Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips get into the golf cart) Rigby: Come with us, Benson! Benson: What?! I'm not going anywhere until- (Ybgir comes and scratches Benson) Rigby: Benson! Skips: Step on it! (Mordecai speeds away while Ybgir chases them) Mordecai: Skips, do you know what we're supposed to do? Skips: I've seen this before. You gotta- (Ybgir catches up to them, grabs Skips' leg and yanks him off the cart) Skips: No! Mordecai and Rigby: Skips! Rigby: Jinx! Mordecai: (''Punches Rigby)'' Shut up! Wait, maybe the monster will go away if I unjinx you. (A bunch of demon werewolves are seen in front of the golf cart's path) Rigby: Stop! (Mordecai steps on the brakes) Mordecai: It's Pops! (Pops is seen being held hostage by the demon werewolves) Pops: Where are you taking me? I demand you put me down at once! (A demon werewolf sees Mordecai and Rigby and growls at them, making Mordecai and Rigby scream while the other demon werewolves walk towards them) Rigby: They see us! Go, go, go, go! (Mordecai steps on the gas pedal and they speed away from the demon werewolves) Rigby: You gotta do it now, man! You gotta unjinx me! Mordecai: Alright. Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! (Rigby tenses, then relaxes) Did it work? (Rigby looks behind them and sees no one) Rigby: I think so. (Mordecai screams as Ybgir jumps out of the trees and in front of him and Rigby. He then turns the cart away from Ybgir) Mordecai: I thought you said it worked! Rigby: We're gonna die! Mordecai: Dude, calm down. Think: what happened while you were in the bathroom? Rigby: I said my name three times and that thing came out of the mirror! Mordecai: What else? What else? Rigby: I locked the door, turned on the water, shut off the light... Mordecai: The mirror! We gotta get back to that mirror! (Mordecai turns the cart around and they speed towards the restrooms. They run inside and Mordecai locks the door) Rigby: I don't think that's gonna help, man! Mordecai: Wha..? (Sees the huge hole in the wall and Ybgir hops in front of it. It howls, calling the rest of the demon werewolves to walk towards the restroom) Mordecai: Oh, man. Do it dude, do it! Rigby: (Looking at the mirror) Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! (Bangs on the mirror) Come on! Mordecai: They're still coming! Together! (Mordecai runs to the mirror) Mordecai and Rigby: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! (They turn around and see a demonized Benson, Pops, and Skips entering the hole. Ybgir jumps through the hole in the ceiling, howls, and lands in the restroom) Mordecai and Rigby: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! (They bang the mirror and Ybgir is seen running towards them) Mordecai: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! Rigby: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! Mordecai and Rigby: Rigby, Rigby, Rigby, Rigby, Rigby, Rigby! (Their breath creates a fog on the mirror which reveals Rigby's and Ybgir's names) Mordecai: (Gasps) His name's in reverse! (Ybgir is still seen running and is getting closer to Mordecai and Rigby) Mordecai and Rigby: Ybgir, Ybgir, Ybgir! (The scene goes to slow-motion as Ybgir jumps, about to scratch a scared Mordecai and Rigby, when a portal is seen opening in the mirror; Ybgir gets sucked into the portal and a white screen is shown for a second. Back into daylight,Mordecai and Rigby walk outside and find the scratched victims in their underwear, confused on what just happened) Benson: Mordecai, Rigby! (Walks up to the two) You two are in so much trouble! Mordecai and Rigby: Hey, Benson. Mordecai: Look Benson, I can totally explain. Benson: I don't wanna hear it. I wanted that trash picked up hours ago. (Mordecai and Rigby look at each other) Mordecai: We're sorry, Benson. Rigby: Yeah, we'll do it right away. (Benson is about to say something, but stops himself) Benson: Well, alright. (Benson walks away) Rigby: Hey, look. (Pops, Muscle Man, and Hi Five Ghost are seen and Pops and Muscle Man are shirtless) Pops: How on earth did I get here? Muscle Man: Ugh, my head. Pops: Has anyone seen my hat? (Skips is seen skiping up to Mordecai and Rigby) Skips: Looks like you guys are off the hook. Nobody remembers anything. Mordecai: How come you haven't lost your memory? Skips: My mind's a steal trap. And don't do that again! (Skips skips away) Mordecai and Rigby: We won't. Rigby: '''Jinx, haha! '''Mordecai: Uh, eh, whatever. (Rigby starts punching Mordecai) Rigby: No talking while you're jinxed! (Grunts ''repeatedly)'' How do you like it?! (Realizing his punches aren't affect Mordecai) ''How do...you...like...it...?' Mordecai: I feel bad for you that you'll never be able to fully enjoy this game. (Pause, then Rigby gets mad and pokes Mordecai in the eye, making him yell.) (End of ''Jinx)'' Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts